


It’s 2am dude...

by HeyxItsxAli



Series: OMG They Were Roommates [1]
Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Snack - Freeform, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyxItsxAli/pseuds/HeyxItsxAli
Summary: Corpse struggles with tinfoil late at night and wakes you up.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Reader
Series: OMG They Were Roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981094
Comments: 6
Kudos: 393





	It’s 2am dude...

You and Corpse had shared an apartment going on 2 years now and it had been the best 2 years of your life, but it did come with some very strange monument between the pair of you. Corpse's sleep schedule, or lack thereof, was one of one of the biggest struggles you both had, sometimes he would forget that most people got 8 hours of sleep each night and would often be loudly playing games with his friends or recording videos around midnight until almost 3 in the morning. This night was not an exception to that rule, it was 2 in the morning and you could hear Corpse struggling with something in the kitchen. Filled with curiosity and frustration from being woken up you decided to check out what he was doing at such and ungodly time. 

Venturing into the kitchen with your duvet wrapped around your shoulders you were startled when he started yelling before throwing what looked like a roll of tinfoil towards the wall. You made a sound of surprise and he suddenly whipped around to see you standing there looking absolutely shocked.  
“Oh shit, I’m so sorry. I didnt even realise that you were there.” He spoke in his deep voice that had somehow become deeper after yelling so loudly.  
“I’m not surprised, you sound like you just fought, whatever that was. What was that exactly?” You asked before going to pick up the roll that he had thrown.  
“Oh it's just the tinfoil.” He admitted shyly. You burst out laughing at his admission. The idea that he got that pissed off with a roll of tinfoil at 2 in the morning was hilarious to you. 

“What the hell did the tinfoil do to you that it deserved that fate?” You asked whilst still laughing. He looked down while mumbling something that you couldn’t make out. You asked him to repeat himself but you still struggled to hear what he had said.  
“I said it wouldn’t work so I tried to cut it and that seemed to make it worse…” he sheepishly revealed. You burst out laughing once again, but this time you ended up laying on the floor with how hard you were laughing. “It’s not that funny!” He exclaimed. Once you calmed down from your laughing fit you stood up and offered to help him with whatever he needed to do with the tin foil. “ I just wanted to cook some food, I’m still sorry for waking you up.”  
“Nah, it's fine.” He said before helping him get the right amount of tinfoil he needed. 

Two hours and a film later, he let you choose the film as a way to make up for waking you up. You had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he looked down at you snoring away and smiled slightly. He wished he could have more moments like this with you but he didn't want you to know that he was developing feelings for you yet, he wanted a couple more months before he potentially ruined his friendship with you. He scooped you up and carried you bridal style to your bedroom, he placed you softly in your bed before moving some hair away from you face. He looked at you for a couple more seconds before walking out and turning your light off. He’d tell you soon.


End file.
